There has been disclosed a technique of a mechanical quantity sensor, which is structured such that a transducer structure formed of a semiconductor is sandwiched by a pair of glass substrate and joined thereto, for detecting an acceleration and an angular velocity (see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: JP-A 2002-350138 (KOKAI)